Pearl
by Hoprabbit
Summary: Edward, bored and unwilling their quest to end, decides he'll give one last shot at winning Mel over in Venwood. Takes place at the end of GoN. Fluffy.


A quick little EdwardxMel I did after pondering how exactly one would portray Edward and Mel. XD Apologies for grammar and spelling; I only do quick spell checks and I write what pops out of my head. ^^

* * *

The silence of the anxious group in their forward march was incredibly bothersome to Edward.  
Every few hours, someone would say something, but aside from the general 'Let's stop at the Inn in Stormbend' or 'We're running low on peaches, let's hit the Bazaar' there was no conversation and the focus was entirely on going to see the Oracle. It had been a long day, and Edward felt more tired than most other days. It felt like they were just wandering to wander now; He knew the next part of the puzzle was the Oracle in Aveyond, everyone did; they just didn't want to have to see her. It was a general, unspoken consensus:_ We don't want to finish this. _  
Edward didn't want to become king. Stella was afraid everyone would leave her alone; She still had no true, specific idea of her own identity and missed her wings sorely. Ulf feared he would always be seen as different and his friends wouldn't be there to see the good in him anymore. Te'ijal had grown attached to her group of ragtag entrees, and Galahad did not want to be alone with his wife again. And, of course, after this, Mel had no idea where she was going.  
Aside from Lydia, who really just wanted to be home(or rather, in Thais Castle) everyone was dreading the end of this. Severely.

And what Edward normally did when things were tense was sit tight and shut up. But god, it was awfully boring. Getting an idea, he suggested they stop off at the Venwood Inn before heading back to Istir forest and have a good night's sleep. Late that night, Edward rose from the covers, smirking. He'd never been the prank-pulling type, tending to just play the noble paladin and look pretty for his future kingdom. And really, this wasn't a prank... Just a little fun and games with Mel. But he had a feeling it would take maybe one more little nudge to win her heart, and he took the chance.  
Scribbling quickly on a small piece of paper he'd found a while back at Tar Vendron with Ulf's falling-to-pieces quill, Edward scrawled a note to her.

_Mel, _(He'd scratched the dear, thinking she might toss it at the wall immediately after seeing that)  
_Everybody's at the Library; I went to get that pearl from the girl in the marketplace. I don't think you're right; I'm pretty sure the pearl is better than the sun diamond. And I'm usually right._  
_-Edward._

Of course, he didn't actually think the pearl was a better equipment for Excalibur. For one, diamonds were more precious and sold for the same amount as the pearl the girl was hawking... But that was beside the point. He set the note at her feet, got an hour or two of rest, woke everyone but Mel up, and went to the square.

"Guys, just go. Come on, the Library could be good for us; and I have to go do something." He'd gotten everyone on board y that point but the rather annoying green-haired one.  
"But, m'lord!"  
"Lydia, quit it. Maybe you'll learn a spell from the books. Just go. Please?"  
"Fine, m'lord. But you're paying if I find one I'd like to keep."  
Edward nodded, exhausted by Lydia's very presence. The girl was incredibly annoying. Everyone else had agreed to go easily; It was early, they were fine with procrastinating a bit more and leaving sleepy-head Mel a bit more time to nap. And if Edward wanted to go buy some stupid stone, then whatever.

"Miss. Miss, excuse me?" Edward tapped the shoulder of a woman who'd been selling flowers the day before.  
"Yes? Oh, dear. You're cute."  
"Sorry, miss. I was actually here to buy flowers for someone else." Edward said, hoping the woman would hurry. His alibi would only last minutes; he didn't have the time to do this!  
"Pity. I sold out, and I'm quite a catch, you know..."  
"I'm sure you are." He threw in a charming smile to keep her happy. "Where could I find more?"  
"Oh, honey. Those flowers were from the queen's garden. There's no way you could get more."  
"You can't be serious." His face fell drastically, and the woman's did too, slightly.  
"You must really like her, hm?" She said, sympathy striking her voice.  
"Well, it's either her, a snobby rich girl, or someone my parents choose."  
"The rich girl would marry you; I saw her yesterday. She's head over heels for you."  
"More like my throne, but miss, I really don't want Mel to leave my life. and this is the only way to tie her down...And it's not a bad one. Though it is kind of strange. Being married to my best friend." It was weird. But he wanted it. He'd developed a weird love and adoration for Mel's bravery and stupid determination and stubbornness. And she was cute in those raggedy thieves clothes...  
"Oh, boy. You know what, I feel bad for you. Here, take this..." The woman handed him a small slip of paper and some shears. "And see if the queen will let you into her garden."

The queen did, in fact give him permission to clip a few of her roses, and Edward rushed through, quickly chopping off some vines as well. It did irritate her, though, that he'd killed some plants with his heavy boots. Edward quickly apologized and ran out of the castle; bad relations between royals were never good.  
Catching his breath as he hauled out of the courtyard into the square, Edward caught a glimpse of Mel out of the corner of his eye, rubbing hers and stepping out of the inn. He tucked the roses into his boot and rushed up behind her.

"Morning, Mel."The grin in his voice would've given him away had Mel not still been half-asleep.  
"Jeez! Hey, come on, I just woke up! Give me a little warning!" She shrieked, irritated. Even waking up at noon she was irritated at having to leave bed. He was actually surprised everyone had kept busy this long; He must've taken an hour and a half to finish his morning quest.  
"You didn't seriously buy that pearl, did you, you moron?" She asked, frowning.  
"And if I did?"  
"A fine waste of gold that was! What the heck, Edward, that could've gone toward that nice armor Te'ijal said they had in Ghed'ahre!"  
"Well, then we're okay, because no one spent anything this morning...Unless Lydia got into the dress shop in Faiara... But that's besides the point."  
Mel crossed her arms, irritated. "Is there a point you're getting at?"  
"Yeah."  
"And will you get there any time soon?" Mel's voice was less agitated and more curious by this point.  
"About right now."  
A betraying smirk had started creeping across his face, and Mel's mouth had perked into a smile, too. "Does it have anything to do with the flowers sticking out of your boot?"  
"Oh, crap. You saw those?"  
"Yeah, princey-boy. Kinda hard to miss bright red in all that rusty iron."  
"My armor's not rusty!"  
Mel plucked a rose from his boot, holding it to her nose. It was silent between them for a few moments as Edward thought over Mel's cute face for the millionth time and Mel stared into her flower.

"Edward?"  
"Yeah, Mel?"  
"You remember last time we were at Pemberly Keep? And you tried to propose to me? And I shot you down, because I can't stand royalty?"  
"I do." 'What is she getting at?' Edward thought, confused. Mel flashed a smirk again.  
"Well, maybe _all_ royals aren't as bad as I think they are _all_ the time. Could we maybe stop at Pemberly Keep again?"  
Edward smiled, realization pouring into him. "That sounds great." She lifted up on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek quickly and excusing herself to buy something in the shop.  
"Edward! I want this book!" a loud whine came from inside the library.  
Even Lydia's shrill, demanding voice couldn't ruin how he felt, watching Mel walk away and knowing while she might walk away many times in his life... She was always going to be his pearl.

* * *

I honestly don't think 'crap' would bump it up to T, so I left it at K+. K? K.

It's pretty lame and uber- fluffy, but if you liked it, please say so?(I could've gone with my original idea of Edward breaking the silence with a song. XD) Also, I apologize if I spoiled anything... I don't think anything in here could be a spoiler, and most people reading this have probably played all the way up the The Lost Orb or TDP anyway...(But I like Gates of Night better; it's more fun. ^^)

And none of you spoil the Darkthrop Prophecy for me! XD

-Love and RPG fanfiction, Hop.


End file.
